1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to data processing systems that include touch screen systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing a touch screen system based on acceleration of the touch screen system.
2. Background
An aircraft may have many different types of systems used to control the operation of the aircraft. These systems may include hydraulic systems, mechanical systems, and electrical systems.
Electrical systems may include, for example, systems for communications, navigation, flight control, collision avoidance, and other types of systems. Many of the different systems in an aircraft may have a display and physical control used to control the different systems. For example, these controls may include switches, dials, and other suitable types of controls.
In an effort to reduce the amount of space needed in a cockpit for the different electrical systems, different systems may be combined into a single system or may share a display. For example, several flight instruments and controls may be combined into a single display and control system for that display. In this manner, less space may be needed for these systems in the cockpit of an aircraft.
For example, an aircraft may include a primary flight display in which information such as altitude, pitch, roll, and other information about the aircraft may be displayed. As another example, a multifunction display may be present in the aircraft with multiple buttons that may be used to display information in numerous configurable ways. This multifunction display may be used to display information such as a navigation route, a moving map, weather radar information, airport information, and other suitable types of information.
These and other types of information may be displayed on a display in which the operator of the aircraft may interact with a graphical user interface on the display through a user input device. This user input device may include, for example, a keyboard, a mouse, a joystick, a touch screen, and other suitable types of devices. Electronic flight bags (EFBs) and other devices such as tablet computers are using touch screen displays more frequently. In many cases, these displays may be the primary interface for user input.
During certain operating conditions, the ability of an operator to manipulate user input devices such as keys, keyboards, a mouse, or other input devices may become more difficult than desired. For example, some input devices may be more difficult than desired to use during certain maneuvers of the aircraft such as takeoff and landing. In another example, other conditions such as the weather also may make the use of input devices more difficult. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.